Points of View
by fuzzyshy
Summary: Let's go inside their heads... Takes place after Finding Judas HouseCuddyWilson Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE**

"_Damn._"

This damn leg fucking hurts.

Fuck Cuddy,

Fuck this pill-rationing system.

I am not an addict.

It just hurts so much.

Walk.

Just walk around.

Better close the blinds.

I don't want Cuddy breathing down my neck reminding me to do my job.

The door is locked.

The nurse would think I'm busy with a patient.

She better not check the logs though.

Exam Room One.

HA!

How about Escape Room One!

"_Aw!_"

Dammit!

I leaned my forehead on the blinds-covered glass.

I hear Cuddy's door.

I sneaked a peak.

Wilson.

What was he doing there?

Dammit!

Maybe devising a plan with her on how to make my life more miserable.

Dammit.

WHO THE FUCK CARES?!

I can't think…

I'm in much pain to analyze anything…

What time is it?

2 more hours until my next pill

That's too long…

Way too long…

I think I'm going to pass out…

I frown…

I think I just might…

**CUDDY**

"_Thanks._"

I looked at Wilson as he quietly left my office.

Nice guy.

I wonder why his marriages didn't last.

Affairs?

Probably.

So much time spent here?

A possibility.

Children?

I remembered he doesn't have any.

Damn.

For a fleeting moment I forgot what I was crying about.

Thanks to Wilson, I got distracted.

Thanks to him also, it came rushing back to me.

God I hate him.

No, not Wilson.

House.

How dare he say that to me.

I hate him.

No, scratch that!

I DESPISE HIM!

I have never realized how much an asshole he is until now.

Aaaarrrggghhh!

I need to get out of here.

Hospital's running smoothly.

But my little girl is not.

Oh God.

Don't start crying again.

She's going to be alright.

She's under close observation.

Might as well have a break.

I stand up and walk over at my desk.

I tried to remember his local as I pick up the phone.

…8…7…5…9…

…

"_Hello?_"

I smiled.

"_Hi!_"

"_Changed your mind?_"

I think I just did.

**WILSON**

"_Thanks._"

I sent her a smile as I left her office.

Strong woman.

I wonder why she's still single.

Too busy here?

Probably.

Badly burned in the past?

A definite possibility.

Children?

I remembered that's what she's hoping to have.

Damn.

For a fleeting moment I forgot what she was crying about.

I tried to invite her for coffee.

Just to get her out of it.

But she just brushed it off and declined.

House.

I hate him right now.

He can really be an asshole sometimes.

How dare he say that to her.

How insensitive could he get?!

But then again he is who he is.

Cuddy and I are the only ones who could put up with his bullshit but until when?

I think his luck is running out with Cuddy.

I hear the phone as I enter my office.

I crossed the room and quickly tried to get it.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hi!_"

I smiled.

"_Changed your mind?_"

I really hope she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

CUDDY **

I have to freshen up.

Where's my compact?

Inside the drawer.

Here it is.

Pink.

My nose is pink.

No.

My face is pink.

My nose on the other hand is RED.

Oh! Why bother.

It's only Wilson.

And it's just coffee.

I just needed a break.

Yeah.

Just a break.

Wait.

Should I wait for him here or should I go out and wait in the lobby?

If I wait for him here, it WILL look like a date.

Which of course is not.

If I wait at the lobby on the other hand, I'll look like an eager beaver who can't wait.

Oh what the hell!

I'll just meet him out and pretend I'm busy signing some forms.

Here goes nothing.

"_Dr. Cuddy!"_

I looked at Carla, the ever efficient nurse in charge here in the clinic.

"_I need these signed."_

I smiled and took the papers.

I parked my body on her counter facing the elevator.

This is good.

I don't have to pretend being busy with anything.

I.am.in.fact.busy.

And I have a good view of the elevator.

I could just meet him halfway when I see him go out.

Alright.

Proposals.

Blah…blah…blah…

Not interested.

Form.

Sign here.

Lisa Cuddy.

Requisition slips.

We are requesting your office to approve…

What?!

A new what?!

What the hell is this for?

Later…

Another form.

Sign here.

Lisa Cuddy.

"_Hey."_

I looked up and there he was.

Standing opposite the counter.

Smiling like a schoolboy.

Patiently waiting.

For how long?

How long has he been standing there?

He glanced at Carla and went back to smiling.

"_Ready to go?"_

I smiled and shoved all the papers to Carla.

"_I'll just take a break. Page me if you need anything."_

I round up the counter and stood before him as he walked further and opened the door for me.

Oh.

This is going to be interesting.

**WILSON**

I have to look presentable.

Coat out.

Fix tie.

Ok.

Smudge.

My tie has a smudge.

Spaghetti sauce?!

Oh yeah.

Lunch.

Paper towel and water.

Wipe.

Oh geez.

Why bother.

It's only Cuddy.

And it's just coffee.

She just needed a break.

Yeah, just a break.

Wait.

Should I go to her office or should I just wait for her at the lobby?

If I go to her office, it WILL seem like a date.

Which is not.

I think I'll just wait for her to go out at the lobby.

Here goes nothing.

Elevator.

Hmmm...that was fast.

3…

2…

Ground floor…

Alright.

Now what?

Office or lobby?

Oh, there she is.

Busy signing some papers.

Too immersed to even notice me.

I walked toward the clinic.

Still not noticing me.

I stood before the counter earning an expectant look from Carla.

I smiled at her and gazed back at Cuddy.

I watch the play of emotions on her face as she signs the paper.

Her hand moves as she decided to sign it.

Another paper.

A mix of confusion and curiosity was reflected on her face as I saw her furrow her eyebrows.

She thought better and moved the slip at the back of the stack.

"_Hey."_

She looks up with a blank face.

I smiled.

I could see Carla looking at me and then at Cuddy and then back at me.

I'm grinning like an idiot.

Oh. Stop it.

"_Ready to go?"_

Now it's her turn to smile.

Like a ray of sunshine.

Ray of sunshine with a red nose.

"_I'll just take a break. Page me if you need anything."_

Receiving the papers, Carla threw a curious look at Cuddy.

She's walking towards me.

Do something.

I walked a few steps to the glass doors and opened one for her.

Nice.

This is going to be very interesting.

**CARLA (the nurse)**

"_Please fill this out and sign at the bottom."_

Poor guy.

Must be really painful.

"_Wait for me to call your name."_

I heard a swoosh of Dr. Cuddy's door and saw our Dean of Medicine.

"_Dr. Cuddy."_

She looked at me.

"_I need these signed."_

Taking all the papers, she stopped at my counter.

I looked at her.

Been crying?

Pink face.

Red nose.

Definitely crying.

Why?

None of my business.

I look at the mountain of patient files in front of me.

A backlog?

What the hell?!

Exam Rooms are all taken.

3 doctors.

Why the backlog then?

Dr. Smith…

Dr. Wagner…

Dr. House…

Figures.

He's up to something.

I better inform Dr. Cuddy.

There was a swoosh of the clinic doors.

Dr. Wilson.

Again?

He just came here not 15 minutes ago.

He stood at my left, opposite Dr. Cuddy.

I looked up expecting something... anything...

He smiled and looked at Dr. Cuddy.

Dr. Cuddy doesn't seem to notice as she continued perusing over the stack.

Should I get her attention?

Again, none of your business Carla.

SHE is still not noticing and HE is still smiling.

"_Hey."_

Finally!

I looked up at Dr. Wilson again, still smiling and gazing at her.

I looked at Dr. Cuddy.

Then back at Dr. Wilson.

Huh?!

Now what?

"_Ready to go?"_

Now it's Dr. Cuddy's turn to smile.

She's very pretty when she smiles.

She turned to me, giving me back the stack of papers.

"_I'll just take a break. Page me if you need anything."_

OOOOKKKKKKK…

This is weird.

She began walking toward him.

Dr. Wilson seemed to jolt out of his smiling marathon and moved toward the door.

He opened the door for her.

My eyebrows must have shot up across my forehead.

This is definitely WEIRD.

Way too weird for me.

...tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This one is a bit longer and I hope you'll enjoy reading it the same way I enjoyed writing it. Your reviews encourage my muse to write so please review!

* * *

**HOUSE**

"_House?"_

"_Hmnnn…"_

"_House!"_

"_What?!"_

That made her stop.

I opened my eyes and she's standing over me.

Peering.

Cameron.

"_What do you need?"_

I tried to sit up from the bed.

"_Are you in pain?"_

"_Let me see. You probably searched the entire hospital just to look for me. Possibly wasted 30 minutes just to figure out where I was. And now you're here, you'd rather ask me how I am and not ask me the question that made you look for me in the first place."_

"_I'm sorry. You just don't look well and …"_

"_I don't look well?! I don't look well?! I am not WELL! I am in pain!!!"_

I glared at her then.

I saw her face.

A look of surprise, disbelief and then hurt.

Almost the same as Cuddy's when I lashed at her in the shower earlier.

Only less intense.

And less regret on my part.

After all, she woke me and now the pain is back.

Cuddy on the other hand…

She had done nothing wrong.

"_What time is it?" _

"_Five."_

Time for my pills.

Cuddy.

I stood up from the bed and felt a strong stab of pain on my leg.

"_Awwww!!!"_

Cameron rushed to me and held my arm.

"_Don't touch me."_

She released me like she just burned her hand on a hot pot.

I need my pills.

I walked out toward Cuddy's office.

I saw Carla stand up as I make my way to the office.

Ignore her.

Pushing Cuddy's door takes a lot of effort.

"_I need my pills."_

Silence.

I glanced around.

Empty.

I walked back outside and saw Cameron and Carla looking at me.

"_Where is she?"_

Nothing.

"_Where is she Carla?!"_

"_House!"_

"_This doesn't concern you Cameron. I don't think I need to repeat myself."_

"_She went out for a break."_

"_Where?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Page her."_

"_She said to page her ONLY if it's an emergency."_

What the fuck?

"_This is AN emergency."_

She doesn't budge.

What the hell?!

I hooked my cane on her counter.

I was reaching for the phone when I heard it.

A soft giggle.

Like bells ringing in the morning.

A giggle which turned into a full blown laugh.

Like small bells turning into a song.

I looked over my shoulder.

There she was.

Laughing.

Pink faced.

Red nosed.

Flushed.

Beautiful.

And with Wilson.

**

* * *

**

**CAMERON**

He looks peaceful when he sleeps.

Should I wake him?

"_House?"_

"_Hmmnnn.."_

Should I shake him?

"_House."_

"_What?"_

I stopped.

He opens one eye and then another.

"_What do you need?"_

I see him struggle as he tried to sit up.

He grimaced.

He's in pain.

A great deal of pain.

"_Are you in pain?"_

I tried to ask.

"_Let me see. You probably searched the entire hospital just to look for me. Possibly wasted 30 minutes just to figure out where I was. And now you're here, you'd rather ask me how I am and not ask me the question that made you look for me in the first place."_

Same old House.

"_I'm sorry. You just don't look well and …"_

"_I don't look well?! I don't look well?! I am not WELL! I am in pain!!!"_

Huh?

I'm just concerned.

I worry about you House.

I never stopped caring.

If only you would just stop and notice it.

Of course I don't have the guts to say that out loud.

You wouldn't give a damn anyway.

"_What time is it?"_

"_Five."_

He tried to stand up from the bed and I saw him double over in pain.

I rushed to help him.

I touched his arm.

"_Don't touch me."_

I released him.

Surprised at the venom of his words.

Dumbstrucked and surprised, I looked at him struggle to walk outside the room.

Now what?

Shit.

I followed him out.

Carla stood up as she saw us approaching.

"_Dr. House?"_

He ignored her and went inside Cuddy's office.

I stopped following him.

I could see him turn around.

Apparently, she isn't there.

House came rushing back at us.

"_Where is she?"_

Carla froze.

She looked like she's going to faint.

"_Where is she Carla?!"_

I can't help it.

"_House!"_

"_This doesn't concern you Cameron." _

Bastard.

"_I don't think I need to repeat myself."_

"_She went for a break."_

I looked at Carla.

Surprised that she was able to find courage to face and answer this maniac of a doctor.

"_Where?"_

"_I don't know."_

She knows it.

I can see through her.

"_Page her."_

"_She said to page her ONLY if it's an emergency."_

House is gonna eat Carla alive.

"_This is AN emergency."_

You better start dialing girl.

She doesn't budge and instead glared back at House.

House hooked his cane on the counter top.

He reached for the phone when I heard something.

It started as a giggle.

A contagious giggle which turned into a laugh.

I can't help but smile also.

I turned around and saw Cuddy.

Pink faced.

Red nosed.

Relaxed.

Enjoying herself.

And with Wilson.

* * *

**CARLA**

"_Hi Carla!"_

"_Hello Dr. Cameron."_

"_Is Dr. House in?"_

"_Yes, I think so. Exam Room One."_

"_Is he with a patient?"_

I looked at the mountain of patient files.

I don't think so.

I smiled at her and kept my mouth shut.

She must have understood as she left and went toward the room.

Finally.

Someone who could get him off his butt.

Where is Dr. Cuddy?

I need these papers signed by end of business today.

It has been almost 2 hours already.

I heard muffled voices over the exam room.

I have to figure out how to accommodate all the waiting patients.

There were muffled shouts now.

I looked up and saw a worried looking patient looking at the door.

I saw Dr. House emerge from the room.

He's moving toward Dr. Cuddy's office.

She is not there.

I stood up to stop him.

"_Dr. House."_

He ignores me.

I saw Dr. Cameron emerge as well.

She stopped beside me.

We both look at Dr. House as he sweeps around Dr. Cuddy's room.

He twirled around and rushed back out.

This.is.not.good.

"_Where is she?"_

Uhh…

"_Where is she Carla?!"_

"_House!"_

"_This doesn't concern you Cameron." _

This is so not good.

"_I don't think I need to repeat myself."_

"_She went out for a break."_

Hold your ground girl.

Don't get scared.

It's just Dr. House.

An angry Dr. House.

You are used to this.

"_Where?"_

With Dr. Wilson.

"_I don't know."_

"_Page her."_

I don't think so.

"_She said to page her ONLY if it's an emergency."_

"_This is AN emergency."_

Oh, I really don't think so.

Dr. Cuddy will eat me alive.

And I still love my job.

He seemed to get it.

He hooked his cane on my counter.

He reached for the phone when I heard something.

A soft giggle.

A giggle that I haven't heard for a very long time.

The giggle has turned into a full blown laugh.

THAT is something I haven't heard for a very, very, very long time.

I turned around and there she was.

My boss.

Pink faced.

Red nosed.

Very happy.

Contented even.

And with Dr. Wilson by her side.

* * *

**WILSON**

I can't believe I'm enjoying this.

To think I hesitated in asking her for coffee.

I was kinda burned during our last dinner.

It was a mess.

There was nothing to talk about.

Too much dead air.

Everything and every move seemed strained.

And of course the looming thought that it was a consult and she might have cancer.

I'm glad she feels at ease now.

Maybe sharing the truth about her miscarriage and the confrontation with House opened a lot of doors for her.

I smiled at her as I watch her finish her coffee.

I have another joke but I'll save it for later.

This silence…

It's very comfortable.

I like it.

I see her glance at her watch and gasp.

What?

I looked at my own watch.

Shit!

It's almost five.

2 hours.

I can't believe it.

"_We better head back."_

I heard her say.

"_I couldn't agree more."_

She stood up and I followed suit.

"_Carla's gonna kill me."_

"_Only if I allow her to."_

I earned another smile.

We begin to walk toward the hospital.

"_How time flies."_

She laughs at my attempt.

"_That is such an old line."_

It was my turn to smile.

"_Not if you really mean it."_

She stopped walking.

I stopped also, turned around and waited for her.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

Then she begins walking and matches my stride.

We walked in silence until we reached the lobby doors.

"_I…"_

"_I…"_

I smiled.

"_You go first."_

"_No you first. You were saying?"_

She waits patiently.

Hand about to push the door.

"_I'm sorry I ran a PCR test on you."_

She smiled.

I swear it could light up a room.

Hell, even the entire hospital.

She pushed the door and went inside.

Leaving me behind.

Now what?

I followed her.

"_Why did you do it?"_

Uhhh…

Should I say it?

We are approaching the clinic doors.

I need to say something.

"_Only if you tell me why you invited me in the first place."_

She stopped.

She stopped then she giggled as I pushed the door to the clinic.

She continued to giggle as she looks at my face.

This is amusing for her.

And then she laughs.

Very amused with what I just said.

I think I'm getting addicted with her laugh.

I tear my eyes from her face and looked ahead.

I saw them.

Watching.

Observing.

A surprised nurse.

A smiling Cameron.

And a flushed House.

* * *

**CUDDY**

Oh my god.

My jaw hurts from laughing.

I think I'm going to lock my jaw.

I can't believe I'm enjoying this.

To think I initially turned down his coffee offer.

Glad I changed my mind.

This is so the opposite of our dinner.

I planned everything.

Even the questions I have to ask him.

It seemed practiced.

All my moves and actions.

I was busy with my own agenda and never even tried to enjoy his company.

I never gave him a chance.

I was busy sizing him up.

Establishing certain qualifications which seem trivial and irrelevant now.

I took my cup and drank the remaining black liquid.

I looked over my cup and saw him smiling at me.

This is nice.

The coffee.

And being with Wilson.

I'm very comfortable and at ease.

I glanced at my watch.

Oh.my.god.

It's five o' clock!

I can't believe it.

How time flies.

"_We better head back."_

The hospital needs me.

I silently continued.

"_I couldn't agree more."_

I stood up and he followed suit.

"_Carla's gonna kill me."_

"_Only if I allow her to."_

I smiled.

We begin to walk toward the hospital.

"_How time flies."_

I laughed when I heard it.

Exactly the same line I thought of minutes ago.

"_That is such an old line."_

"_Not if you really mean it."_

I stopped.

What?

I looked at him as he continued a few steps and stopped as well.

Are you for real?

"_What?"_

Huh?

"_Nothing."_

I began walking toward him and matched his strides.

I think I should ask him out again.

Dinner this time.

A real date perhaps.

Give this… whatever it is, a chance.

We reached the hospital doors.

Go ask now.

"_I…"_

"_I…"_

Damnit.

He smiled.

"_You go first."_

Na uh!

My courage just left me.

"_No you first. You were saying?"_

I waited patiently and felt the coolness of the hospital doors.

"_I'm sorry I ran a PCR test on you."_

I smiled.

I pushed the door and went inside leaving him behind.

I heard him bolt in after me.

"_Why did you do it?"_

I waited for him to answer as we approach the clinic doors.

He has this smirk on his face.

"_Only if you tell me why you invited me in the first place."_

Uh! Oh!

Busted!

I stopped then.

I can't help it.

Even with my teeth biting the insides of my cheeks, a giggle escaped.

He pushed the door to the clinic.

I continued to giggle as I imagined explaining the real reason of my invitation.

Then I imagined his possible reaction to my revelation.

That did it.

I can't help but laugh.

Picturing his face cracks me up.

I tear away from Wilson's face, still laughing.

I looked ahead and then I saw them.

Watching.

Observing.

A surprised Carla.

A smiling Cameron.

And a flushed House.

* * *

...TBC... 


End file.
